Bringing Out the Animal
by CorvidaeTigris
Summary: AU fic inspired by a weird dream I had. Weyouns 6 and 8 are still alive and 6 successfully defected to the Feds and has a lover named Veda. Not laugh-out-loud funny, but still terribly amusing to imagine Weyoun in such a situation! Find out at the end!


Bringing Out the Animal

Pairing: Weyoun6/OC, Weyoun 8/OC

Rating: T

A/N: ok, so this is an AU fic inspired by a weird dream I had. Weyouns 6 and 8 are still alive and 6 successfully defected to the Feds and has a lover named Veda. Nothing special about her, I just needed to fill the necessary character slot. I was severely amused by this and I hope you are too. Also, this is a one-shot. I don't plan to continue this.

* * *

Veda stared at Weyoun 6 incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"I think you should do it."

"Me?" She glanced in through the one-way mirrored glass at the indifferent figure of Weyoun 8, who was bound securely in a holding chair, thick metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles. His manner of calm exuded a sense of immunity. They were in a Cardassian prison, where Weyoun 8 had been taken by the new Cardassian authorities after he'd been found and caught by some Cardassian ex-militia. Garak had contacted Weyoun 6 and Veda, thinking rightly that the best person to extract information would have to be one of them. Presently, Veda pulled her gaze away. "As curious as I am, it seems obvious that you're the one to get into his head."

"I know, but the 'debriefing' techniques of the Dominion are very painful: only the Founders know how to inflict that kind of pain on a Vorta without activating our implant. That's how they make sure we'll never betray them, no matter what may be done to us."

"But _your_ techniques are psychological."

"He knows all my tricks. So do you, for the most part. But he doesn't know yours."

She crossed her arms, knit her brow and thought about what he meant, her eyes still studying him. "And what are my 'tricks', exactly?"

A restrained smirk escaped onto Weyoun's face as he tried to remain serious. "Certainly you have more than one, but I would have thought it rather obvious."

She tilted her head, still unsure of his meaning, and waited.

Weyoun sighed and looked back at his restrained clone. "You know many things about all Vorta by knowing me the way you do. Specifically physical similarities, genetic modifications to…sensory ability..." He looked back at her to see if she understood. It seemed a light had come on, but she still looked puzzled. "Are you telling me to do…what I think you are?" she whispered incredulously.

He smiled devilishly. "It's still torture, but his brain will only process it as pleasure and the trigger won't go off. Besides, you know how my people are about pleasure; it's a threatening, humiliating…and very tempting thing."

Veda contemplated this, still not too sure she wanted to do this, but at the same time finding the idea more than stimulating. She looked back at the restrained Weyoun, the chair suddenly having a completely new significance in her eyes. She tried to imagine it, wondering how it would be with this other Weyoun, this one who hated her so wholeheartedly, who would be happy to kill her himself; a more sadistic, darker version of the Weyouns she had known. She wondered if it would throw her off.

"You have to remember that he isn't me," Weyoun's voice advised. "You can't allow yourself to feel affectionate or protective. He will try to manipulate you in every way he knows how. Once he realizes he has no safeguard against torture, he will throw everything he has at you."

***

Veda circled Weyoun 8, who was sleeping in the chair. She scraped a nail down his neck and he jerked awake. She felt a thrill slip through her. She didn't try to hide it. Anything she hid he would notice, and he would use. He looked up at her, resentful and smug. "I thought I would meet you here; the one who made a traitor of the most loyal of beings. We have a word for you, you know. Several, actually, but the translation would be lost on you. I believe, however, there is a Terran term…what was it…Satan, devil, Lucifer, the Tempter. Something like that." He smiled pleasantly.

"Strangely enough, that doesn't really bother me. It doesn't worry me what you call me. It's just semantics. I think you're the one who should be worried."

He chuckled. "Why? Because these idiot Cardassians think they can hurt me? Pain doesn't matter to a Vorta. I will die quickly, they will have nothing, and I will be born again. Rather futile, don't you think?"

"I don't think it will be quite that simple."

"What you _think_ is irrelevant. What did you _think_ you would accomplish here? Did you believe you might have some kind of effect on me?" His tone was incredulous and spiteful, and his mocking smile never left his face. "I don't care for whores, or the disgusting idea of intercourse with one. You're nothing but a dirty animal, like the rest of them."

She merely listened and observed, curious. She didn't feel his verbal blows or his hatred. She'd put herself in a removed state of mind before the fact. She prepared herself to believe this only a fantasy, not a reality. This Weyoun was evil, it didn't matter how she exploited him. The things he said didn't matter, because they were no reflection of her or her reality. This was a dream.

Almost bemusedly, she said, "You're purity seems to have high value for you, but it's a fantasy. It's only a means of hiding the reality of what you are. Animals, like us."

He began smugly, "You know nothing-"

"I know plenty. I know more than you would be comfortable with. Your Founders thought they were making you immune, but there are always unforeseen consequences."

"The Founders foresaw everything, all reactions, all consequences. They made us perfectly. Your Cardassian friends cannot win."

"They will not break you, no. That's why they called me."

At this, Weyoun raised his eyebrows. "Indeed?" he chuckled.

"Unforeseen consequences. I know what they are. I know how to use them." There was no threatening tone to her voice; it was practically blasé, but the fact that she seemed to feel so _sure_ was threatening enough.

"Vorta have no weaknesses."

"To the Founder's eyes, and yours, maybe. But sometimes it takes a more carnal being to see them."

Weyoun's features hardened. "You will fail."

"You're free to think so."

There was silence for a few moments. She circled him slowly and he said mockingly, "If you think you'll be able to seduce me-"

"That is not my plan." She grazed her nail gently across the back of his neck. He tried to hide his twitch, but she saw it. "Vorta aren't accustomed to any form of physical intimacy. You're not used to being touched."

"If you think you're going to arouse me-"

"I don't. Not my plan."

Now he seemed perplexed, clearly mystified as to how she planned to carry out her interrogation. "You do _have _some kind of method, don't you? You may as well bore the information out of me."

"You won't be bored for long." She paused behind him. "You know all those modifications the Founders made to protect you from poisons? The increases in your hearing, the lack of sexuality, all that kind of thing?" He made no acknowledgement, but she continued. "There was also one made to protect you from insect bites and deadly things that might be slipped into your room or your bed with you…things like that." Another pause. A warm feeling began to flood her abdomen as she approached her point. "It increased your sense of touch somewhat. And they used a genetic code evolutionary in many species, designed to alarm the body when something small and otherwise imperceptible might be on your skin. It prevented harm from insects and parasites. The Founders didn't realize the side effect this would have. Any other more social, more physically intimate society would have recognized it right away. It's a wonder no one ever discovered it. Until me, of course, since I am the only 'animal-like' person to be intimate with a Vorta in several millennia."

As she stepped in front of him, his eyes were boring into her, trying to read her, find some doubt in her features to assure himself that she knew nothing. She was bluffing; she had to be. How could she know something about Vorta that he himself didn't?

"You're bluffing."

"Nope," again in that all too casual voice.

He knew he had to find that doubt. There must be doubt. What she claimed was impossible.

She stood there and let him run what she'd told him over and over again in his quick mind. After a period of silence, she asked, "Give up? Need a hint?"

She stepped behind him and boldly ran two fingers up his sides. He gasped loudly and jerked in his chair. "Do Vorta have a word for that? Or would the translation be lost on me?"

She was surprised to see that he was actually worried. It barely showed through, but it was there. He had no way to prepare himself for something so completely foreign to him. She placed her hands near his sides once again and began wriggling her fingers gently. To Weyoun 8, it was the most bizarre sensation, an intense tingling in his nerves, not unpleasant at the very first but rapidly becoming unbearable and causing him to twitch. And, to his astonishment, it made him laugh. The sensation was so intense he thought he'd explode and before he could stop himself he was screaming for her to stop.

She couldn't help a satisfied smile. "Well that didn't take long; ten seconds actually. Think you could handle it for several hours?"

Weyoun sat gasping in the chair, his eyes a little wider than usual, his smug confidence nowhere to be seen.

***END***

Well as I said, I found writing this terribly amusing. Please review and tell me if it 'tickled' you too! Lol.


End file.
